


Don't Starve

by orphan_account



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Self Harm, Wes has a voice, Wes is bulimic, idk what this is sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Woodie finds Wes unconscious, Wes' secret is unravelled and Woodie is determined to help the mime.
Relationships: Wes/Woodie
Kudos: 11





	Don't Starve

400 calories. Wes could guess how many calories were in the bowl of stew Woodie had just handed him, warming his freezing hands, Wes slowly ate, savouring the taste even though he had the same thing almost every night.

Woodie had noticed Wes' strange behaviour, odder than Wes normally was, they had spent more time together, they were staying at the 2nd camp, Woodie had wanted to scout out the nearby forest and Wes wanted to do some landscape art, neither had realised how fast winter approached, they decided on staying at the camp until winter was over.

Woodie continued fidgeting with Lucy as Wes trudged back to his tent, quickly grabbing an old backpack and hunching over it, he had mastered how to purge fast and silently over the years, soon he was hit with a wave of dizziness and tiredness, his legs felt weak and he couldn't breath, he toppled over.

Wes came around a while later, in a tent that wasn't his, with a panicked Woodie leaning over him putting an ice pack on his forehead.

"Ah you're awake! You fainted and looked rather sickly, I hope you don't mind I carried you to my tent" Woodie awkwardly rambled, Wes buried his head in Woodie's lap, Woodie cut himself off as his face suddenly burned, he hesitantly combed his fingers through Wes' hair, relaxing when Wes melted into the touch. They both enjoyed the comfortable quietness until Woodie shakily broke the silence, with the question Wes had been dreading.

"Why were you throwing up?" Woodie spoke barely above a whisper, a difference from his normal loud Canadian accent.

Wes looked everywhere but Woodie, his mind raced, he knew that Woodie probably knew, he wondered what would happen, would Woodie hate him? Would he tell the others and they would make fun of him? Would they kick him out of camp?

Wes was brought out of his trance, Woodie gently wiped the tears Wes hadn't noticed fallen. Woodie let his hand fall onto the Frenchman's shoulder, rubbing circles with his thumb.

"B-bulimia" Wes' quiet, soft voice broke, as did Woodie's heart, hearing the usually cheery man be in so much pain.

Woodie tugged Wes so he was in his lap, Wes immediately buried his head into the crook of Woodie's neck, Woodie shivered at the cold air hitting his neck, all he could do was hold the other man.

After Wes had calmed down, his body was still slumped against Woodie who drew soothing patterns on his back.

"Wes?"

Wes moved his head, looking at the lumberjack.

"Hm?"

Woodie forgot how to speak, Wes wasn't wearing his makeup, Woodie studied Wes' face, his pale skin had a yellowish undertone, his glossy black eyes made Woodie remember how mysterious Wes really is, he also made a mental note of the grey bags underneath them and the red patches dotted around he knew to be burst blood vessels.

Wes noticed Woodie staring at him, his cheeks flushed, he knew Woodie would probably hate him, there were so many reasons, he was fragile and weak, he probably wasted enough food with his bad habit, constantly having to run back to the fire before he could freeze, he thought his body was disgusting, his eyes were too wide, his jaw wasn't sharp enough, he had to be thinner, he had to be slender and dainty if he wanted to have a chance with anyone-

"Y-you're pretty" Woodie whispered, internally cursing himself for it, they both blushed and looked away.

"I'm r-really not-" Wes choked out. Woodie gave the mime a sad look before speaking.

"Why do you think you're not pretty?" Woodie kept looking at Wes waiting for him to reply.

"Everything, my eyes are too big and my jaw isn't sharp and my hair is too thin and I'm not slim enough and the scars" Wes cut himself off from his mumbled ramble, he held his breath not knowing how Woodie would react.

"What scars?"

Wes gulped, rolling the sleeves of his black undershirt up, Woodie was able to hide how horrified he was; Wes' arms were littered in what looked to be hundreds of scars and cuts, some healed, healing and fresh.

"I told you I was hideous" Wes cried, no one had ever tried to care this much about him before, he hated how vulnerable he felt, he knew Woodie would eventually leave him.

"Wessy, you'll always be perfect to me" Woodie tried to comfort the shaky mime, who clung to him tighter.

"Y-you don't hate me?" Wes hiccupped, Woodie's look softened at the sound.

"No one could ever hate you" whispered Woodie, noticing Wes calm down again.

Wes blinked, thinking of all the people at home, he shudders and holds Woodie tighter.

"I don't know how to help but I'll try to help you get better, okay? I love you"

"Love you too" Wes muttered before falling asleep, Woodie bandaged his arms and held him while he slept.


End file.
